The Blue Haired Transfer Student and the Pinkette
by Ayaka Satoru
Summary: A blue haired transfer student comes into Luka's class. Luka has had a boring life and she thinks that this transfer student will make her dull high school a bit more interesting. What do you think will happen between these two? Will it be good? Or will it be bad? This is a LukaxKaito fanfic so I hope you love it!
1. New Transfer Student?

**Thank you for your support for my last story even if it was two reviews I was happy you liked the story. Anyways, this will be my second LukaxKaito fanfiction. Just telling you so you know that I'm still a noob and go easy on me. **

**The Blue Haired Transfer Student and the Pinkette **

**Ch.1**

Annoying

I thought to myself as the teal-haired girl, Miku, kept blabbering to me. When is she going to notice that I'm not listening?

"Hey Luka! Are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?!" Miku complained. Took her long enough. I looked out the window. Watching as the cherry blossoms drifted in the swift smooth wind. Oh, how I wish I could be also swept away in that wind. I wanted to get away from this hell house called high school. I was in my last year of high school, cramming things in my head, forgetting it the next day, and cramming it in again. Was this information even necessary for my future of becoming a singer? Yes, I wanted to become a singer. I loved singing, it would drain all of my worries away and made me fall into a state of calmness. I wish I could have a peaceful life without worries…

"Quiet down everyone," Kiyoteru said. He's our homeroom teacher by the way.

"I have an announcement to make today. We will have a new transfer student in our class today. Please come in, Kaito." Kiyoteru looked at the door. I looked at everyone's faces. I could instantly tell that the girls were hoping for a handsome male student and that the boys were hoping for a hot female student. I wasn't interested in relationships, the sweaty palms, the hand holding, and the blushing. I also looked at the door waiting for the transfer student to walk in.

**BANG**

A blue-haired male came in and walked to the front of the class. What's wrong with him? Did he really have to open and close the door that hard. Looks like someone also doesn't want to spend their time here.

"Haha, sorry. I didn't know the door was that easy to open and close. I apologise for the loud noise." I stared at the blue-haired boy who just spoke. I stared at him up and down. He had a slender body, a nice build, strong looking arms, a good looking face, blue hair (obviously), and deep ocean blue eyes. His eyes felt like they could suck you in and look right through you. I looked at the girls and saw that they were completely head over heels for him. I sighed and looked out the window again.

"Can you introduce yourself?," Kiyoteru said.

"Sure. My name is Kaito Shion. I'm your average male and I love...ice cream! I also would like to get along with you all for my last year of high school." Kaito smiled.

"Any questions for Mr. Shion here?"

Miku raised her hand.

"Yes, Miku?"

"Do you have a girlfriend," Miku said while blushing. I just stared at Miku who was sitting in front of me. Why the hell would you ask the question?

"...No, I don't." Kaito replied. I could tell he was shocked by the question. I mean who wouldn't?

"Enough questions. Please go to your seat Kaito," Kiyoteru pointed to the seat next to me. "From now you will be sitting next to Luka the pink-haired girl over there." I continued to look out the window until I felt someone poke my arm. I glanced over to see who poked me. To my surprise I saw that it was Kaito who poked my arm.

"What do you want?," I said trying to hold back from sounding stern.

"Can we share your math book together? I didn't get mine yet." I sighed. I moved my desk next to his so we can both see it.

"Also I'm Kaito Shion, if you weren't paying attention to my introduction," Kaito whispered to me with a smile on his face.

"I'm Luka Megurine."

"Nice to meet you, Luka-chan! I hope we could spend this year without any bumps."

I smiled for the first time in my high school life. I think this guy will make my life a bit more interesting. After class was over he thanked me for letting him borrow my book and I went to my others classes. Finally classes were over. I practically sprinted to the Music room so I could practice my singing there. I sung for a while so I took a break...I felt something brushing my bangs out of my face. I opened my eyes out of shock. I saw...KAITO?!

"Oh sorry, you looked so peaceful sleeping here that I came and brushed your bangs out of your fa-" I left the room before he could finish his excuse. I felt my cheeks become hotter. What the heck was this feeling? Was I sick? Maybe I was just embarrassed.

"Hey!" I heard Kaito shout.

**oOo**

**Kaito POV**

Okay, Kaito. Don't mess this day up. You're going to a new school, making new friends, and having a peaceful life without worry. I heard my homeroom teacher, Kiyoteru, call me in. I opened the door, but I didn't know that it would be so easy to open. So the door made a really loud bang. Great Kaito you messed up already.

"Haha, sorry. I didn't know the door was that easy to open and close. I apologise for the loud noise." I said nervously while smiling. I saw a pink silhouette at the corner of my eye. I saw a beautiful, slender, and stunning girl. She had soft pink hair (again obviously), aquamarine colored eyes, a slender body, and an aura of calmness coming from her. I stared at her for a while until Kiyoteru told me to introduce myself.

"Sure. My name is Kaito Shion. I'm your average male and I love...ice cream! I also would like to get along with you all for my last year of high school." I said with a smile on my face trying to keep myself from staring at the pinkette.

"Any questions for Mr. Shion here?"

A teal-haired raised her hand.

"Yes, Miku"

"Do you have a girlfriend," Miku said with her face all red. I was shocked by this question. Why the heck would you ask that question I said to myself.

"...No, I don't," I said still shocked by what Miku said. I might want to stay clear of her...

"Enough questions. Please go to your seat Kaito," Kiyoteru pointed to the seat next to the pinkette. "From now you will be sitting next to Luka the pink-haired girl over there." I couldn't help but smile and explode with happiness. Why was I this happy about sitting next to Luka? I don't know the answer so I just put it aside and walked over to my seat. Oh, shoot! The school didn't give me my books yet. I looked over and saw Luka looking outside the window. I didn't want to disturb her, but I really wanted to know what the class was talking about. I poked the pinkette. Wow, her skin was really soft and smooth.

"What do you want?" Luka said looking at me in the eyes. It made me feel like I was being interrogated.

"Can we share your math book together? I didn't get mine yet." I said. I saw her sigh and move her desk next to mine. Even though Luka seemed like she was irritated I could tell she was a nice person.

"Also I'm Kaito Shion, if you weren't paying attention to my introduction," I whispered to her with a big grin on my face.

"I'm Luka Megurine," she answered back.

"Nice to meet you, Luka-chan! I hope we could spend this year without any bumps." Luka smiled. She looked so beautiful with a smile on her face. I just wanted to take millions of mental pictures of her beauty. After math class I thanked her for letting me share her book with her and we parted ways. I was a little upset that I didn't get to see her for the rest of the day...Wait, what? Kaito snap out of it she's just a friend...a really nice and beautiful friend...I smacked myself stop thinking about her, baka! I walked over to the music room so I could practice singing. Yep, I was a singer. I was often teased for being a boy who sang so I left my other school to come to this high school. I sighed and walked into the music room. I stopped when I saw a sleeping Luka. I walked over to where she was sleeping. Looks like she was reading or singing music notes. Was she a singer too? I looked at her beautiful sleeping face and brushed her bangs. Luka suddenly opened her eyes. I took a step back in surprise. I started blushing like crazy being caught.

"Oh sorry, you looked so peaceful sleeping here that I came and brushed your bangs out of your face. But! I came here in the first place to sing by myself and you know…" I said nervously and looked over at her- Luka wasn't there anymore. I ran out the door and saw her walking away.

"Hey!," I shouted to get her attention.

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my new story. I hope you like it and sorry for any grammatical errors I may have. Please a review so I could improve on my story and writing skills. The second chapter will either come out on tomorrow or this weekend. Depends if I have time or not.**


	2. I Love Luka!

**Sorry that I didn't update the chapter yesterday. I hope you continue to read it and please make a review it would really help me out. Also I'm sorry I deleted the previous chapter. It seemed like it wasn't T rated so yeah. Sorry~**

**Note: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR THEIR SONGS**

**Ch. 2 I Love Luka?!**

**Kaito POV**

"Hey!" I chased after the pinkette. She probably thinks I'm a pervert or something. I grabbed Luka's arm a little too hard maybe, because she gave me a deadly glare after.

"I just came into the music room to check it out and sing. I saw you there and you looked like you were having a peaceful sleep. So I just wanted to remove that piece of hair that was on your face." I saw Luka raise her hand. I winced ready to feel a sharp pain on my cheek but I didn't. I opened one of my eyes to see that she was just adjusting her sleeve.

"...If you really came to sing then sing for me." I was shocked at what Luka just said.

"Pardon?" I said still unable to comprehend what she said.

"**sigh **I said if you really just came to sing then sing for me," Luka repeated. After she said that she walked into the music room. "Are you coming?" I followed behind Luka as she sat down on a chair, waiting for me to begin singing. I started singing and dancing. Of course I was nervous and tired, but Luka started smiling. Her smile...No, Luka herself made me want to dance more. I continued to sing and dance until it was dark outside. I stopped and bowed.

"You're really good. I didn't think you could actually sing and dance. Bravo," Luka said with a childish smile on her face. Her smile is so cute. "You're voice sounds so strong and seductive. It felt like you were singing those lyrics for me. You're voice could go well with my voice." I blushed at her statement.

"Are you blushing?," Luka chirped. "Haha, just kidding. You're probably hot from all that dancing and singing." I nodded not trying to show that I was actually blushing. Why the heck am I blushing? Luka just complimented me and said my voice would go well with hers…

"Hello? Earth to Kaito." I shook my head vigorously to snap out of it. This feeling is not love or anything.

"Sorry, I think I'll go home for today. I'm kind of tired from all that dancing and singing." I looked down at Luka and patted her head. Her face became a beet red. Was Luka getting sick or something? I felt her head, but she turned away.

"I-I thought y-you were leaving," Luka said turning around no longer red.

"I'll take you home. It's dark outside right now and I kept you out longer," I said.

"It's fine! I live alone and my apartment is just a block away. I'm strong enough to defend myself," Luka said while showing off her muscle. I laughed.

"You certainly are strong but I still want to take you home. You never know might happen."

"Fine, fine," Luka responded. We left the school premises and made our way to her apartment. Is it me or does Luka seem more different from earlier when we first met.

"Luka? Why are you different from the first time we met?"

"...Well, I hate people at school. They just gossip and start drama so I pretend to be the ice queen or the girl that wants to be left alone. Also it's so I don't have the gossipers on me," Luka said while smiling weakly. "With you though I can act like my usual self." I patted her head.

"I like this side of you. I won't let the gossipers gossip about you if that ever happens." We reached Luka's apartment and when we were about to go our separate ways I felt something warm hug me. I looked to see who it was and saw that it was Luka! I started blushing like crazy. I hugged her back.

"...Luka?," I said trying not to show that I was extremely happy.

"Thanks." I felt her put something into my pocket and she left waving goodbye. I waved back and checked my pocket. It was her email address! I'm so happy I could just explode. Not literally, but I started running home and put her email address into my phone. I texted her Goodnight to see if she was still awake or if the email was fake. A second later I received an email it said goodnight with a smiley emoticon. I laughed to myself and thought this might be... love.

**oOo**

The next day was school and I was expecting the ice queen act, but instead I saw the Luka from last night. She seemed more at peace. I walked over to my seat and watched as she interacted with other people. I listened to the conversation Luka was having with another girl named Lin?

"Luka! You changed so much. Just yesterday you were the girl who wanted to be alone and now you're more...different. What happened?!" Lin said.

"Well, things just happened." Luka looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and blushed. Why is she so cute?! I just found out I liked her and she does something like make me like her even more. Luka you're like my favorite ice cream. Always wanting to see you more. When class ended I saw a lot of guys walk over to her. Why are they walking over to her like that? Hey! Why is that guy blushing? Dammit, why do you have to be so pretty Luka?! I saw her look over at me for help. I ran through the crowd of guys, grabbed Luka's arm, and ran off to the school's garden.

"Are **huff **you okay **huff **Luka?," I said trying to catch my breath.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me, Kaito."

"No problem." She looked at me with her face all red. Is she okay?

"...Kaito?"

"Yes?"

"...Would like to hang out with me at the park tomorrow? It's a Saturday and I don't know if you have something already planned, but if you want." Luka smiled at me waiting for a reply, but I stood there blushing.

"I-I would l-like to come," I said still blushing.

"Then it's settled! I'll meet you at the park at 11:00 a.m. tomorrow! I'll send you the directions," Luka sang. She left with a wave and smiled….Is this a date? I blushed. No, no. We're just hanging out nothing more nothing less.

**Thank you for reading this new chapter! I hope you like it and sorry for the sudden change in Luka's personality. I might come out with a new story today, but I will finish this one so yeah. I hope you review and tell me what you think. Also thanks ****iloveyugiohGX93** **for always commenting on my stories! ^u^**


	3. Am I Still in the Friendzone?

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Sorry I haven't been making new chapters. It was Christmas and I had to clean a lot. I'll try to make this the longest chapter and also last chapter Kaito called Rin, Lin because he doesn't know that many people yet. Just to clear up the confusion.**

**Ch.3 Am I Still in the Friendzone?**

**Luka POV**

**Knock Knock**

I woke up to the sound of my apartment door being knocked on. Yawning while walking over to the hook that held my tuna printed robe, I heard Meiko's voice. I put on my robe and opened the door.

"Good morning, Meiko. Why are you here so early? It's like six in the morning," I said while rubbing my eyes.

"Baka Luka!" Meiko punched my head really hard.

"Ouch," I said trying to hold back the unpleasant tears that were forming in my eyes. "What did I do?"

"Luka, you called me last night and told me that you were going to "hangout" with that blue haired transfer student! As your best and well trusted friend/neighbor, I will make you look more beautiful than you already are!," Meiko exclaimed. I chuckled at her statement. Meiko is really a good friend. She was the only one I could trust and tell my troubles to. Meiko was like my older sister always watching out for me. Meiko pulled my arm and dragged me to the bathroom. She made me brush my teeth, throw my hair into a bun, and put a green facial mask on. Meiko again dragged me across the apartment to the closet.

"Now we just need to find an outfit that will blow that transfer student's mind away." Meiko looked through the rows of clothes. Suddenly, her face light up and I knew this meant she has a bright idea. Meiko snatched the clothes she was eyeing and tossed them to me. She smirked.

**oOo**

**Kaito POV**

"Hey Kaito! Wake up already! It's already ten!," Taito said from behind the Bedroom door. I stretched my arms out. Haha, it's not ten. That's impossible I set my alarm to wake me up at eight. Taito doesn't know what he's tal-...I flinched my head over to my clock. IT WAS TEN! I ran into the bathroom, brushed my teeth, splashed my face with water, and ran to my closet. I quickly put a blue hoodie on, black jeans, and a pair of blue sneakers. I dashed to the breakfast table and sat at my usual seat. Trying to eat my Captain Crunch, all of the shion family looked at me.

"Good morning, Kaito. Why are you in such a hurry? It's Saturday not Friday," Mokaito said trying to break the silence.

"I bet he's got a date," Kikaito teased.

"I-It's not a date, I'm only hanging out with her," I said gobbling down my cereal. I don't want them to keep teasing me about it, but instead it worked it worked in the opposite direction.

"Ah, so you do have a date. Who is she? Is she nice? Pretty? Then I'll take her for my own if she is," Kizaito recited. I choked on my cereal.

"Luka is not your's! She's mine." I stood there for a while and realised what I just said.

"I mean...like...umm...You can't have her!," I said while running out of the house. I memorized the directions already. So I know where to go but I hope I can make it in time. I hope she won't get mad at me.

**oOo**

**Luka POV**

I hope Kaito isn't sick or anything. Maybe, he forgot to set his alarm. Or maybe he's on the other side of the park. Luka stop worrying. I tried reassuring myself. I stood under the gray clock that said 11:10 a.m. I paced back and forth. I looked at the clock again and saw that only one minute passed. I sat on the bench and looked at the email we last exchanged. It read goodnight with a sleepy emoticon. Should I send him a text or no? I looked at my phone for a while. Suddenly I heard huffing and puffing right in front of me. I looked up and saw that it was Kaito.

"Sorry **huff **Luka. That **huff **I'm late. My alarm didn't go off and **huff** my brothers were pestering me. Can you forgive me?," Kaito said trying to catch his breath. I looked up at him and patted the spot right next to me on the bench. Kaito sat next to me and I patted my lap for him to lay down. He seemed really tired from all of the running. He looked at me for a while and layed on my lap. I felt myself blush. I don't know if I like him or I just feel embarrassed from everyone staring at us. I looked down at Kaito and he was blushing too. I stared at his soft blue hair for a while and began petting it. I don't know why I'm doing this though. It just looked really soft.

"Aren't you mad at me, Luka?"

"Haha, I would be lying if I said no but I'm still happy you ran here and didn't abandon me." I smiled to myself. Kaito got off my lap and looked at me shocked.

"So you're not angry, right?"

"Not anymore. Anyways, we can't sit here forever so want to get some ice cream?," I said while smiling. I saw that he was drooling and I laughed. "I'm guessing you really like ice cream."

"How did you know?," Kaito said surprised.

"Because you're drooling," I chuckled. He felt under his lip and wiped the drool away. I laughed at him for a while. I didn't know someone would drool at the sound of their favorite food.

"I forgot to say. You look really pretty today!" Kaito wore a childish smile on his face. It was so cute! I couldn't push back the urge to pet his hair again.

"Thank you! You look dashing today!" I smiled also. We held hands so we don't lose each other in the crowd of people. We weren't the only people to decide to go to the park today. I looked around at the crowd of people and I saw couples holding hands. I looked at my hand that was in Kaito's grasp and felt a weird thump in my heart. That weird thump continued until we reached the ice cream parlor. We walked in and stood in line. I looked up at Kaito's face and wiped away the drool from his mouth with a napkin. We were in front of the line now and saw that Meiko was working here. She stared at me for a while then at Kaito then back to me. She suddenly started laughing and I gave her a confused look.

"What would you like today?," Meiko asked trying to wipe the tears away from laughing to hard.

"...Can we have one chocolate ice cream and one strawberry flavored ice cream," Kaito said confused by what just happened.

"Sure, sure. That will be 400 yen (I think $4 in USD)," Meiko answered. Kaito gave her the money and Meiko gave us the ice cream. Kaito handed me the strawberry flavored one and he gobbled down his ice cream. I laughed at his love for ice cream. So cute. I took a few licks of my ice cream until I saw Kaito staring at me.

"What's wrong?"

"You have some ice cream on your cheek, Luka," He said while laughing.

"Where is it?!" I felt around my face. Kaito kept laughing until he put hand on my cheek which had the ice cream and he licked the ice cream that was now on his hand. My cheeks felt like they were on fire now. I think I like Kaito. The way he laughs, his smile, his personality...and him.

**oOo**

**Kaito POV**

Luka and I left the ice cream parlor and walked around the park. Luka held my hand and I felt myself blushing again. I couldn't stand being in the friend zone. I just want to hold her tightly and claim her as mine but I can't. I don't know if she likes me or not. Luka let go of my hand and I saw that she ran over to the cat. I caught up behind her. Luka pet the cat and started playing with it. So cute….I covered my mouth. I said that out loud. Luka looked over at me then back at the cat.

"The cat is cute, right?" Luka said. I let a breath out. I don't think she thought I said she was cute. I was lucky this time but maybe not next time. We walked over to the boats they let you ride over the lake. I paid the fee and we got into the boat. It was a small and brown, also a little bit rocky so we couldn't move around. I rowed us to the middle of the lake and I saw Luka's eyes light up. I looked where she was looking and saw that she was looking at the fish.

"Haha, you really want to eat them," I said while laughing.

"...I really want to eat you," Luka teased. I blushed like crazy and stood up. Causing the boat to tip over. We both swam to shore and the staff gave us some towels. I looked at Luka.

"Did you really mean what you said?," I said still blushing.

"Haha, no. I was joking," Luka replied. I felt a little disappointed. What am I thinking?! It was just a joke. We sat at a bench to dry off. I saw that it was already night time. Out of no where a flash of red light bursted in the air. The fireworks were showing. I looked at Luka and saw the fireworks reflecting in her aquamarine eyes and her pink hair shining under the moon's ray. I couldn't help it. Luka looked so beautiful I couldn't handle not doing anything. I leaned over and kissed her lips.

**I leave it at a steamy ending. Sorry that it's a little weird but I hope you like it! Thank you for reviewing and following the story! Please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. I'll make the next chapter this weekend. I promise. Bye!~ ^^**


	4. What Should I Do?

**Haha, I fulfilled the promise! Hope you like this chapter. Sorry for any grammatical errors. **

**Ch.4 What Should I Do?**

**Luka POV**

I didn't know how to respond to Kaito. He kissed me but I couldn't do anything but run away. I was just so happy and at the same time embarrassed. I could only sit here in this empty apartment of mine. I want to run to Kaito and tell him how I feel, but at the same time I'm afraid of rejection. I feel so useless right now...It doesn't matter if I'm useless right now I will find Kaito. I got up from my couch and ran out the door. I nearly ran into Meiko who was done with work.

"So how was the- Hey!"

"I'm sorry Meiko! I have to talk to Kaito!" I ran off before she can ask anything. I have to find Kaito no matter what. I ran down streets with crowded people, into supermarkets, in alleyways, and I ran back to the park. I hope he was still here…

"...Ah!" I caught sight of blue hair. I stood there for a while. What should I do? Should I tell him or say sorry first? Stop thinking! Follow your heart! I ran straight for him and hugged him. I could tell that he was very shocked for a moment. Kaito's heart was beating as fast as mine. I knew this odd thump wasn't from running but from what I felt for Kaito. I felt him hug me back. That instant time felt like it stopped. I could feel his warmth against my body. I have to say something before time starts up again!

"Kai-"

"Luka…" I heard him say. My cheeks became hotter now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kiss you all of a sudden. I just couldn't hold back my-"

"Feelings...I couldn't either. I wanted to kiss you back but at the spur of the moment I ran away. I didn't mean to. I came back here so I could apologise and confess how I feel. I love you, Kaito," I said smiling up at Kaito.

"I love you too, Luka." I kissed him. I wanted to show that I really love him. I felt Kaito kiss me back. We hugged each other until the lights came off in the park.

"I'll walk you back to your apartment."

"Thanks!" I smiled and we held hands on our way. We reached my apartment door and I hugged him one last time until Monday. I blushed at the thought of us dating...Does Kaito think we're dating?

"Kai-"

"Lu-"

"Jinx," I said laughing. I think we both thought the same thing. It made me happy knowing that we shared the same thought. "Kaito, does this mean we're dating?"

"Haha, of course." He bent over and kissed my forehead. I blushed and hugged him another time. I lied about not hugging him until Monday.

"Hey, lovebirds. Get a room." I looked over and saw Meiko standing there. Kaito and I looked at each other and blushed.

"**cough **I should get going. My brothers will ask me where I was….so yeah." Kaito hugged me and waved goodbye. I smiled at him and waved back.

"So I bet your "hangout" was nice." I heard Meiko say.

"It was more than nice...It was mind blowing." I smiled and walked into my apartment to go to sleep.

**oOo**

**Kaito POV**

As I was walking back home I thought about many things. Was this a dream? Will things continue to stay like this? Will we announce our relationship in from of the class? Or will this be a secret? I scratched my head and continued to think more until I reached the front door of my house. I walked in ready to hear questions but instead…

**Pop!**

"Congratulations, bro!" All of the Shion family congratulated me.

"Why?" I said confused.

"You got yourself a girlfriend," Akaito pouted. "I'm a little jealous that you got such a pretty girl."

"How did you know?!," I shouted.

"Well, we were curious on what you were doing so we followed you," Nigaito smiled nervously. "Then we found out it was a date and became even more curious. We continued to follow you guys until the end where you guys confessed to each other. We left right away so we wouldn't be found out but...we wanted to congratulate you."

"...I'm mad at you guys but...thanks" I smiled.

"I want to eat the cake already!" Kikaito whined.

"Cake!" Everyone shouted in unison. We all ran to the table ready to dig into the beautiful chocolate cake, coated with vanilla frosting, and on top of the cake read in blue frosting "Congrats Kaito". I cut everyone a slice of cake and sat back down in my seat.

"So, who got the cake?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other also curious of who bought it. We all looked at a boy who raised his hand. It was Zeito! Zeito was one of the shion brothers who rarely spoke and smiled. It was so surprising.

"Thank you, Zeito!" Everyone said in unison. For the first time in forever Zeito smiled.

**oOo**

**Kaito POV (continuation) **

When the celebration ended I cleaned up the mess while the rest of shions slept on the floor, on couches, or in their own beds for once. I walked up to my bedroom and changed into a black t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. I fell onto my bed and layed there for a while. Today was the best day of my life! I didn't want it to end but I was tired as heck. My eyes closed and I drifted off into sleep.

**oOo**

**Luka POV**

I woke up the next morning in my tuna themed pajamas and hair tangled in knots. This was the punishment for having long hair. I brushed my hair and pulled out long strands of pink hair during that event. It hurt a lot but I was still happy from yesterday. I looked out the window and saw that it was almost summer. School would be ending soon and that means we have to study for our exams. That also means we have to go to college. I wonder what college Kaito is going to. I was thinking of going to Tokyo University. I sent an application but they still haven't answered back. I walked out of my bedroom and into the bathroom. I did my usual routine of brushing my teeth, washing my face, and putting lotion on. I stretched and after that I ate a bowl of cereal.

**BANG BANG**

I winced at the door and slowly walked toward it with a frying pan in my hand. I opened the door and smacked the strange man in the face.

**Thud**

I looked at the unconscious body and it was...LUKI?! That can't be possible Luki was in America for college. I dragged Luki in and put him on the couch. I stared at him for a while until I saw his eyes open.

"What the hell happened?" Luki moaned rubbing his forehead.

"How many fingers am I holding up?!" I put four fingers up.

"Fou- Luka!" He jump hugged me and I fell to the floor.

"Luka, I missed you so much! How are you?! Are you okay with living alone?! If not I'll live with you!" Luki shouted still hugging me.

"I missed you too but what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at college right now! That's why you can't live with me too." I said trying to get him off me. He let go and gave me a confused look.

"I finished college a month ago. Didn't mom send you an email or letter?"

"No, she didn't but why are you here then?"

"I missed you...and Meiko sent me a text that said you got a boyfriend. So I came here to murder him for stealing my little sister!" Luki said while smile.

"Don't murder Kaito! I love him! Please give him a chance." Trying to convince him is really hard. A long time ago my family wanted to move to America but I didn't, my parents allowed me to stay but Luki didn't. It was very hard to convince him to let me stay here and he finally gave up and let me stay. Not this time though.

"Fine...I'll give him one chance to prove he can protect you and cares about you. Only one chance though but if he doesn't fit the task then you're going to break up with him and coming back to america with me…"

"Thank you, Luki!" I hugged him. How am I going to prove that Kaito is perfect for me though. I already know he is but…

**Sorry that it's very short. I'm super tired today so I can't think straight right now. Thank you for reading this. Happy New Year!**


End file.
